


Missed That Mouth

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, In Public, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: They haven't seen each other in over a week.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 319
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Missed That Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/gifts).



> **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** (Semi-)Public sex  
>  **Other Warnings/Content:** Oral Sex. Rimming. Semi-dirty talk.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for prompt 27: _Character(s)/Pairing(s): Harry/Draco. Kinks/Themes: (Semi-)Public sex. Tone: Sexy. Prompt: They just can't wait any longer_. 
> 
> All my thanks to [](http://awakenyourfaith.livejournal.com/profile)[**awakenyourfaith**](http://awakenyourfaith.livejournal.com/) and [](https://ravenclawsquill.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://ravenclawsquill.dreamwidth.org/)**ravenclawsquill** for the beta.

They haven't seen each other in over a week. Draco's been travelling for his business, and Harry has been on one Auror mission after another—now, they've managed to find themselves across the room from each other at a Ministry celebratory event.

When Draco looks at him from across the room, Harry knows all bets are off. This isn't the first time Draco has given him _that_ look, but Harry is certain tonight he won't be able to resist it. This is another stupid Ministry gala which Harry does not give a fuck about, anyway.

Last time, it'd been Ron and Hermione's engagement party, and if he'd got caught with his trousers around his ankles and Draco knelt between his legs—it would have been bad. Tonight, he couldn't care less. He wants this. _Needs_ it even. If the new Minister of Magic, Mervin Harper, wraps his arm around Harry one more time and yells around the room, Harry is just about going to lose it.

He needs to focus on something else and he aches to feel something where losing yourself means a good thing.

Harry strides purposefully across the room, grabs Draco by the wrist— _who gives a fuck who sees them anyway_?—and leads him down the long corridor to the loos.

"Out!" Harry says in a commanding voice, and the two young men lurking behind the door of the toilets rush out.

"Potter!" Draco gasps with surprise. He's feigning innocence and astonishment, of course, and Harry only wants to roll his eyes.

"In the back, let's go," says Harry as he drags Draco down yet another long corridor of toilet stalls until he reaches the last one. They're locked inside, and this is really as far as Harry had planned. He's losing his confidence.

As if Draco senses this, Harry's hesitation, he's on Harry before Harry can think of another command.

"Missed my mouth, Potter?" Draco mutters against Harry's neck, his fingers digging into Harry's sides. He's sucking and biting Harry in just the right spot. It's enough for Harry to get his conviction back. He shoves Draco against the wall opposite him. This is what he wanted originally, but he's changed his mind. He doesn't want Draco on his knees any more. He _has_ missed Draco's mouth—but he likes it more when Draco uses it for dirty talk.

Draco looks surprised. Harry presses his thumb against Draco's lips when Draco parts them slightly and Harry slides his thumb in. "Be a good boy now, Draco…" Harry smirks when Draco begins sucking on his thumb.

With only one hand free to use, Harry unbuttons Draco's trousers and rubs Draco's cock through his pants. "I _have_ missed that mouth," he says, retrieving his thumb and kissing Draco hard. "But it'll be put to good use later."

Draco moans when Harry gets down on his knees, pulling Draco's pants down slowly. He licks the head of Draco's cock, humming with approval.

Draco groans again. "This wasn't what I had in mind," he says.

Harry looks up at Draco, his eyes hooded, biting his lower lip. "Do you want me to stop?"

At Harry's question, Draco shakes his head profusely. "You've already started."

"Tell me what you wanted to do to me," Harry says, grabbing the base of Draco's cock and swirling his tongue around the head again.

Draco's head gently bumps against the wall when Harry takes him all the way in, bucking his hips up. "I wanted to feel your cock on my tongue," says Draco. "Missed how thick and heavy it feels in my mouth. Love when I slide a finger up your arse and make you spill down my throat."

Harry grasps Draco's hips and holds him steady. He doesn't want Draco concentrating on fucking his mouth, he wants Draco to _speak_ more. He nudges Draco against the wall, his head moving up and down Draco's shaft, moaning along the way.

_Click._

Harry's brought sharply back into reality. He remembers where he is, where _they_ are. Even if they're far away from the door, there might be other people coming in and out. He lets go of Draco's cock with a pop, and Draco immediately whines.

"Stop it," Harry commands, tone rushed. He quickly stands up and mumbles a spell to give them privacy. It won't hold for long, but it'll ward off people from trying their cubicle door for a few minutes.

"What will you do if I don't?" challenges Draco. Harry can feel the smile creeping up on his face, even though he's trying to remain stern.

"It's up to you, love," Harry says, turning Draco around and squeezing his arse. "Do you want a reward or all punishment?" Harry probes two fingers against Draco's hole, teasing him. "I could make this nice and wet for you, or…"

"Potter…" Draco whimpers. "I can't _wait_ …"

"So needy," teases Harry. "Been missing _my_ mouth, Malfoy?"

Draco presses back against Harry's fingers. "Yes," he whispers, barely audible, as if admitting it just a bit louder would be admitting defeat.

Naturally, Draco Malfoy can't have that, now can he? Harry smiles to himself before he firmly plants a kiss on the back of Draco's neck. He takes a deep breath in, happy to take in Draco's scent—he's been missing it.

Harry lifts Draco's shirt up, all the way, then kisses down Draco's spine and reaches his arse. On his knees, Harry separates Draco's arse cheeks and gives his hole a tentative lick. Draco's entire body vibrates, and he lets out a loud hiss.

Harry doesn't stop until he's deep inside Draco, fucking his arse with his tongue while Draco desperately rubs himself against the wall. He's going to burn later, Harry knows, but it will be yet another chance for Harry to take care of him. Sometimes Harry wonders if Draco is so harsh with himself during their fucking on purpose, to make sure Harry will _always_ be there to take care of him. He would never ask for tenderness from Harry, and yet, there's a side of Draco that seems to urge Harry to provide it anyway.

He's never said no.

"Potter…" another whine brings Harry's enjoyment to a halt, but that's because he knows what's coming next. It's Draco's indication he's ready for Harry. "I'm _so_ close."

Harry is out of his trousers in record time—his cock's wet, lined up against Draco's hole, and he’s unsure how long he's going to last. "You be good now, Malfoy. Can't come before me."

"No…guarantees…" Draco pants, "Potter."

"Right." Harry teases Draco by biting his ear before he starts to thrust inside him. "Gods, I needed you tonight."

"Yeah?" Draco chuckles a little breathlessly. "Didn't like having pervy Mervy's hands all over you?"

"Jealous?"

Draco makes a sound like he’s trying to laugh, but since Harry slams in and out of him so fast, it comes out as a gasp.

"Didn't take you to be the possessive type, Malfoy. Didn't think you cared if someone else _touched_ me."

"Fuck anyone who tries to touch you, Potter," Draco spits out, pushing back against Harry so hard, Harry loses his grip on him. Then, in a moment's notice, Harry is against the opposite wall again and Draco is bent over. His palms are against the far wall, and with Harry pinned between Draco and the wall, Draco's fucking himself on Harry.

"Merlin, you're limber," Harry says, head spinning.

"No one else can touch you. Do you hear that?" Draco asks, as if he didn't hear anything Harry is saying and doesn't care. "This cock is mine," he adds, grinding back against Harry's pelvis. He straightens up, takes Harry's hands in his, and then guides them down to his leaking erection. "These hands are mine."

"Yes!" Harry gasps. He's so bloody close, and if Draco continues doing what he's doing, he's going to come any second now.

With Draco's back against his chest, Harry bites down on his neck, just as Draco squeezes his arse. Harry spills in no time—Draco's little movements forcing him over the edge. Harry holds Draco's waist and keeps him close, jerking his hips for good measure: he knows Draco isn't far behind. Moments later, Draco comes all over his clothes, which are now nothing but a pile of discarded rags on the bathroom floor.

"Fuck. Not a good look," Harry says, looking at the mess beneath them. Even with a few cleaning charms, those robes aren't going to look as pressed and pristine as they looked on Draco thirty minutes ago.

"It's a good thing I don't give a fuck and am ready to head home, Potter," says Draco.

"What?" Harry's slightly surprised. "But they're all going to know—I mean—if I leave without a word…?"

"They already saw you leave the room with me, Potter. Everyone's very well-informed on your antics."

Harry frowns. "What are you talking about?" 

"Remember the blow job I gave you in the garden last spring at the Ministry Ball?"

 _Shit_. Harry had been—they'd both been so drunk Harry still only vaguely remembers it.

"They already know you’re a sex addict, so this won’t surprise them at all." Draco shrugs. "At least this time you had the decency to drag me to the loo." 

"You're shameless, you know that? You don't care if my entire reputation gets dragged through the mud, do you?"

Draco shrugs again, holding his clothes up. "Are we Apparating to your place or what, Potter? I need a bloody shower."

"You go ahead. The wards will let you in," Harry says. "I think I can salvage my robes and do my round of goodbyes before heading home."

Harry watches as Draco's face falls for a split second before he schools his expression. He looks down at his clothes, and Harry can't help himself. He grabs Draco by the back of the neck and kisses him.

"I'm kidding, you idiot. Of course I’m going home with you. _Fuck_ all these people." Harry pulls Draco even closer and concentrates hard on the thought of pushing Draco down onto his bed. With an ear-splitting _CRACK_ they disappear, leaving the gala behind.

THE END.


End file.
